Rise
by Fairah-chan
Summary: Conceal, don't feel. That was all I was told to do, and yet, I couldn't do that. But what was I supposed to do when he came? Am I a savior, or a Nightmare? I just want to be normal. That's all.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. This is something I've wanted to write ever since I saw Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. _

* * *

Jack walked through the toy factory, taking in everything he could. Since the last time Jack came to North's toy factory, he didn't have much time to look around as he had wished. Jack wasn't going to let North take this opportunity away. The little elves—dressed in their red hats with a point that has a jingle bell at the top, covering their body all the way to the beginning of their legs, and toeless shoes—believed to be working, electrocuting each other as they pretend to be a Christmas tree. The Yetis, on the other hand, were actually working on the toys for Christmas that will be coming in one month.

Before Jack realized it, he was standing in front of North's door. Just as he was about to knock on the wooden door, it opened before him. North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth stood near the gigantic globe. Bright lights shone on parts of the globe, indicating that those were the children that still believed in the guardians.

"Jack," North chimed, walking up to the Winter Spirit, placed his arm around Jack's shoulder and led him towards the rest of the guardians. "Now, let us begin."

"Are we having an emergency guardian meeting or something? I thought it was just us, North." Jack was a bit confused. The last time something like this happened, Jack was told he was a Guardian. It was like that day was being repeated.

"It's not much as an emergency, but a meeting for a 'mission,'" Tooth said as her fairy helpers flew towards Jack with a look of complete happiness and something else Jack couldn't think of.

"Mission." When did guardians receive missions besides their original mission? "Are we helping out on Christmas?" Jack asked, opening his hand for Baby Tooth to land and hug his thumb. Jack smiled down at her. She looked a lot like Tooth; her green, blue, and purple feathers, her humming bird nose, and the yellow feather on top of her head. The only thing that was different about Baby Tooth was her right purple eye and left blue eye. "As long as I beat Bunny, I'm in." Jack smirked towards the seven foot grayish-blue fury Pooka—who shot a look of competition towards him.

"Not that." North pointed up. "The Man in the Moon has called for you." Jack looked up towards the open hole in the ceiling that showed the big white moon. "_You_ have a mission, Jack."

Jack looked back towards North. "I have a mission?" he asked as he pointed to himself. North nodded. "I thought making sure it was winter was my mission."

"No," North started, as he began to rub his big grey beard, "All of us were given a mission when we were first starting off as guardians. Now it is your turn to receive a mission—though it is a bit earlier than expected." He tapped his chin with his big finger.

"What am I supposed to do, make it snow in places it doesn't snow?" Jack watched as all the little fairies, even Baby Tooth, leave his side and fly towards Tooth.

North laughed. "No, your mission is to help a girl who is lost and scared."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl." North placed his big hand on Jack's shoulder. "She is the princess of Arendelle. You must help her." North pulled out his crystal ball. "Now, off you go."

Jack watched North whisper into the ball. "That's it?" he asked, watching North toss the ball in front of him. A portal opened, revealing snow and trees. "That's all you give me? You're not going to tell me what she needs help with, what she looks like, or what her name is?"

"That is all I can give you, Jack." North put both his hands on either side of Jack, lifting him from the ground. "You must figure out everything else for yourself."

"H-hey, wait a minute." But before Jack could say anything else, North threw Jack into the portal. Jack landed face first into the soft snow.

"Have fun, Mate," he heard Bunny call before everything went silent.

Jack lifted himself up, shaking his head and dusting himself from all the snow. "Have fun. Ha. You leave me on my own to figure out what I'm supposed to do. I've only been a guardian for twenty years!" Jack yelled to no one. He picked up his staff and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Jack took one jump and was high up in the air immediately. Far off in the distance were a small village and a huge castle. "Well," he said as he started to fly towards the village, "let's see who I'm supposed to help."

Jack landed at the entrance of the village. He watched the villagers walk and talk merrily. "Seems like a happy village. I guess it doesn't affect anyone else but her." Jack walked around, trying to get some hints on what the princess looked and sounded like.

But no matter how long Jack walked around, no one seemed to mention the princess at all. "Do they know she exists? Or maybe she's hated."

"Wow! You're Jack Frost!" Jack froze in place. Some one sees him? Jack turned around to face a small blond haired boy. He looked completely warm in his outfit. "It is you!"

Jack smiled, lowering himself to the boy's level. "You can see me." The little boy nodded, his green eyes shining. "I wish I could stay longer to talk, but I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?" The boy nodded happily again. "I'm looking for the princess. Do you know where she is?"

"Princess Anna! She lives in the big castle over there." The boy pointed behind Jack. "She's really nice and plays with us sometimes when she's in the village." The boy smiled, rubbing his red nose.

"Thanks, Kid." Jack stood back up, and used his staff to make snow. The little boy cheered as he ran around chasing his other friends in the snow.

Jack turned towards the direction the castle should be. "Guess I should find Princess Anna. I hope I can help her." Jack started towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

Jack walked the halls of the castle. Every part of the castle he has been in looked the same; the hideous pink, orange, purple—whatever the color was—walls that had the same diamond and what looked like corn designs; the millions of doors and windows. This whole place is like a maze that Jack was starting to get annoyed with. He hasn't seen anyone in over an hour. Shouldn't there be many maids, butlers—anyone?

"Is everyone on vacation?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"No." A voice was heard from behind Jack, causing him to freeze in his place. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jack turned around to see two women wearing long oak green skirts with a hint of a bluish purple color at the bottom, and long sleeved buttoned up shirts—matching the color of their skirts—with a black bonnet walking towards him. "I thought she would be in her room, but Kai said she was roaming around," one told the other, both passing Jack as though—obviously—he weren't there.

"That Anna always disappearing when she is needed the most."

"Anna?" Jack smirked. "Found you." Jack started to wander around, thinking like a kid. If he couldn't find her as a guardian, he would find her with the mind of a kid.

ooo

There are no kids in the castle! How is it that over two hours of roaming, Jack has found no sign of a child? The more Jack continued to roam, the more Jack started to get irritated with his whole _mission_. He was about to call it quits. He was going to call it a day and have some fun for a while before starting again the next day.

But just as Jack was about to exit out an open window, a young girl came running down the hall. She was slender with a fair complexion. Taking a closer look at her as she passed him, he noticed her blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied into a bun with a green ribbon attached to the back of her hair; he also noticed a bit of a white streak in her hair. She wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a gold pendant, olive-and-light green skirt, and black flats.

"Princess Anna!" Jack watched as the strawberry-blonde stop in her tracks. "Where have you been?" He watched Anna as she turned around and looked past him. Jack followed her gaze to see another woman wearing the same green outfit he saw the previous women wear before.

"What is up with these people and the color green?" Jack shook his head.

"I was…" Anna's voice trailed off before she found the right words to say, "I was looking at the paintings. Do you know how boring it is to be alone all the time?"

Jack instantly turned his attention back to Anna. Did he find his mission? "Are you alone?"

"You are never alone. You have us, your parents, and the lovely people outside the castle."

"I know, and I am happy, but I want someone I can share my secrets with. I want someone to build a snowman with during the winter—I want someone close like Elsa and I—"

"Oh! I almost forgot to get the food tray from the—"

"I'll get it!" Anna yelled, interrupting the woman who smiled and nodded. And with that, Anna took off down the hall.

"Hey—wait!" Jack called, tailing after the excited teen.

ooo

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he followed Anna up the long spiral stone stairs. Every little window they passed, Jack saw the townspeople getting smaller and smaller.

Anna reached a wooden door; a modern silver tray in front of it was on the floor. She picked up the tray and quietly knocked on the door. "Do you want anything else?" No response came from the other side of the door. "Are you asleep?" Silence. "Elsa?" Jack was curious if anyone _was_ on the other side of the door. Anna sighed and walked back down the stairs.

It would take Anna a while before she would meet the ground floor of the castle, so Jack would be able to see who this Elsa was. Flying out the small window that Jack was lucky enough to fit through, he flew around the tower until he met an open window.

He landed on the window sill. There was nothing in the room except for an empty desk, a wooden bookshelf, a floral chair next to it, and a bed with someone in it. Jack landed on the floor and made his way to the bed. He started to peer over the blue covers but could only see platinum blond hair.

The figure under the covers looked small. Like the person under it was in a ball. Was this girl Elsa that Anna was talking too? Anna wanted to be close to Elsa again?

"I thought she wanted someone around her age?" Jack said, leaning his head against his staff. "Do you hate being around people?"

The ball began to move. Jack took a step back, unsure if Elsa had heard. But the little girl that Jack thought she was turned out to be…not a little girl. He could see her legs stretch out and her sleeping face be revealed.

Elsa's blond hair in put up in a French braided bun, a piece of her hair going around at the top of her head. She had on grayish-pink eye shadow, and magenta lipstick. He stared at her for a while, finding the similarities between her and Anna.

"You two are related. Sisters maybe?" Jack whispered.

Her face scrunched up and opened her eyes, startling Jack. She sighed, sitting up in her bed for a few seconds before getting out of the bed and walking over towards the open window.

It was then Jack noticed that Elsa looked older than Anna. It also gave Jack a better vision of what Elsa truly looked like after seeing only her face. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, light teal gloves, and black flats.

"I don't understand why you would want to be up here all by yourself. It looks boring in here. I also don't understand why you would want to sleep during the day when there's snow and fun right outside these walls," Jack said, sitting on Elsa's wooden desk; his staff resting between his legs.

A knock came from the door drawing Elsa and Jack's attention toward it. "Princess Elsa?" an elderly man's voice said from the other side.

"Yes, Kai?" she said making her way towards the door.

"So you are a princess," he said, following her towards the door.

She opened the door revealing a short man wearing another ridiculous green outfit. A green coat with a brown vest underneath, green pants, black shoes, and a white...tie he assumed. He was bald—though the only hair was at the bottom of his head.

Kai smiled, bowing in her presence and said, "It's been a while. I am sorry I took so long to visit." Elsa shook her head. "Have you still decided to stay here instead of your old room?"

Jack watched Elsa's happy expression turn a bit sad. "I've stayed in this room for twelve years. I'll stay until I feel ready to face everyone."

Kai nodded. "Yes, Princess; although I do wish you would come out every now and then, it would bring some peace to Princess Anna, and the king and queen."

Jack remembered his main reason for being in Arendelle. "That's right, Anna." Jack slipped past Kai and ran down the stairs, hoping to find Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter three. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Silence. "Elsa?"

"Please go away, Anna," Elsa whispered from under her blue covers.

Elsa wanted Anna to forget all about her and move on.

No more sounds came from the other side of the door. Anna must have finally given up.

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep as she curled herself up into a ball. If she slept, she could pass the day without worry. But she wasn't feeling tired as she spread out her legs.

_Sleep. Just go to sleep._

But nothing was happening. She scrunched her face only to open them and sit up in her bed. She stared out the window to see the snowy mountains. She threw the covers off and brought her legs over the edge of the bed. She slipped on her black shoes and made her way towards the open window, and she looked down at the tiny townspeople. She missed being outside—to play in the snow and build a snowman.

Elsa sighed. All she ever wanted to do was control her powers so she can go back to her parents and live a normal life. But was that ever going to happen?

A knock came from the closed door. Was it Anna again? "Princess Elsa?" Kai's voice rang from behind the closed door.

Elsa felt delight rise through her body as she answered, "Yes, Kai?"

Elsa made her way towards the door and opened it before Kai could answer. He stood there looking older than Elsa could remember.

He smiled at her, his wrinkles around his mouth scrunching up. He bowed to her. "It's been a while. I am sorry I took so long to visit." Elsa shook her head. He's a busy man. "Have you still decided to stay here instead of your old room?"

Elsa felt sad as she thought of her old room and the fun she had being in there. "I've stayed in this room for twelve years. I'll stay until I feel ready to face everyone." She doesn't want to hurt Anna or her parents again. After the incident with Anna, she didn't want to burden her parents who were busy ruling the kingdom.

Kai nodded. "Yes, Princess; although I do wish you would come out every now and then, it would bring some peace to Princess Anna, and the king and queen."

Elsa sadly smiled. "I have to control this power before I can face them again. I-I don't want to hurt them anymore."

Kai nodded. "I understand, Princess. At least speak to your sister when she visits, it will put me at ease knowing you're not alone." Elsa nodded, but she couldn't promise him because of her feelings if she were to speak to her sister. "I will visit again soon, Princess." Kai bowed and walked back down the long steps.

Once he was out of sight, Elsa closed the door shut and pressed her forehead against the cool door. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She shut her eyes, thinking of something to distract herself as she slowly slid to her knees. Her eyes snapped open, head quickly turning towards the bookshelf across the room. Turning her body around, Elsa crawled towards the bookshelf. She sat on her knees once in front of the bookshelf, eyes scanning the list of books looking for something she hasn't read yet. And finally, she found one. It's red spine sticking out to her as she grabbed the hard covered book. Written in perfect cursive was the title "A Book of Fairy Tales."

Elsa got to her feet and made her way towards her desk, setting the book carefully on the desk as she sat down on her chair. She opened the book to see a picture of wildlife creatures roaming around the woods. She flipped the pages until she found the first page. She began to read.

**The story started off with a princess who was cursed by the wicked queen for her beauty—_typical_—and was told that her beauty will be shown to the world at night every full moon. Every day the princess lived as an ugly woman with no friends or love. The princess cried and cried each day when someone looked down on her and mocked her. **

Elsa stopped at a word that made her quiver. "She was called a monster," Elsa whispered, her hand trembling as she continued to read.

**But one day a handsome prince came into town from a neighboring kingdom and found the helpless princess crying. He asked the princess what was wrong, but the princess could not find her voice as she stared at his beauty. He smiled down at her and helped her to her feet. The prince asked the princess to show him around the kingdom and the princess shyly nodded. **

Elsa felt her heart start to pick up as she read the romance happen between the handsome prince and ugly princess. Elsa wanted this—to be loved for how hideous she truly was.

**And one night the prince was going to confess his feeling, but the wicked queen took the ugly princess and threw her away in the highest tower of the castle. The princess was locked away as the prince fought the wicked queen. The prince appeared before the princess and announced the end of the wicked queen. He walked up to the princess and kissed her.**

The prince kissed the princess with such passion that Elsa immediately closed the book, her face heating up, not wanting to continue any longer.

Elsa hadn't realized how long she had read that one story that the sun had set and the sky turned pink and orange.

She got up from her chair and made her way towards the window. Down below the townspeople were closing up shops and walking home, laughing and smiling. Elsa looked out back into the mountains, rested her elbow on the windowsill and chin in her palm.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet that happy ending like the princess did," Elsa whispered.

She closed the window and made her way towards her bed. Taking off her shoes, she slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Before falling into a deep sleep, she whispered, "Good night, Anna, Mom and Dad."

Everything went dark as Elsa fell into a deep sleep only to dream about the prince she had read in the fairy tale.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy and please note that I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

Day after day, and night after night the same things would happen. Elsa would wake up, eat, stare out the window, read, try to talk to Anna, but fail, and go to sleep. Nothing ever changed since Elsa moved to her new room.

And today, once again, Elsa was leaning against the wooden door, waiting for the sound of footsteps to appear. And when they were heard, Elsa's heart began to race. She closed her eyes, imagining it was Anna, Kai, or her parents. She smiled.

But just as quickly as they had come, they disappeared. Elsa turned around and pressed her ear against the door, wanting to desperately hear the footsteps, but they were already gone. "Come back," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

A breeze flew in from the open window, hitting Elsa and causing her to shiver. She opened her eyes and stared out the open window. Maybe if she just…

Elsa walked towards the window and leaned out a bit to look down. It was a big drop. Would she be able to climb down and play amongst the children without hurting one? Or could she build a snowman outside the kingdom walls? Elsa lifted one foot over the windowsill and another cold gush of wind hit her a bit harder, causing her to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

She sighed. "Of course I can't climb down that way—even the wind is telling me no." She looked towards the door. "I can't go that way." Elsa leaned back to lie down but hit her head against the edge of her bed. She grabbed the back of her head, letting out a painful moan as she lied on her side. "What am I supposed to do?"

Was there anything for Elsa to do? She couldn't go outside because her powers are still out of control, her sister would see her if she were to go out the door. No matter how badly she wanted to go and play in the woods, climbing down will not do her justice. All Elsa wanted was a friend. Someone like—

"Someone like me," she barely whispered.

"I mean—I've been alone for three hundred years—how can you _want _to be alone for so long."

Elsa froze. Was someone outside her door? She instantly got up and crawled towards the door, pressing her ear against the wooden object. But she could hear nothing. Had they left already? Elsa reached for the doorknob and twisted it open. She peaked her head out the door and saw nothing—not a light from a candle or a shadow. She stood up and took several steps out, peaking around the corner to see if anyone was walking down.

Nothing.

Elsa walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. She felt a bit perplexed. Was she hearing things? Was Elsa finally going mad? She shook her head and walked towards the window again.

"You even tried to jump out a window—you must be crazy or something."

This time Elsa for sure heard something. She turned around slowly and scanned her room, but found nothing. She lightly hit her cheeks. She was _not _going insane. She just might be tired. Maybe reading a good story before falling asleep will do Elsa some good. She walked over to her desk and opened the book she has been reading, but remember she finished it. She sighed, closing the book, picking it up, and started making her way towards her bookshelf. She placed it in an empty spot.

"I don't understand why she's trying so hard to be close to you. You're obviously having those moments teenagers go through when they want to be alone, yet you keep saying you want some sort of happy ending. I don't understand you."

Elsa shut her eyes. She was practically begging that she wasn't going insane as she slowly turned around and opened her eyes. No one was in the room. Why was this happening to her? Now all Elsa wanted was for someone to really be in her room.

There was a sigh, and Elsa froze. Right before her eyes a young man appeared; first his feet, then his legs, and then his whole body. His hair was white as snow, and eyes as blue and light as a gem. He wore a shirt that Elsa has only seen once when she went to another country—a blue hooded sweater, with bits of frost around his collar; trousers that looked bandaged with a lighter color from his knees and down; he had no shoes and had a shepherds staff in his right hand.

Elsa screamed stumbling backwards and hit the bookshelf behind her, causing several books to fall from their place and hit the floor; her scream startling the young man. She covered her eyes with her hands, shaking her head wildly.

"I'm imagining things—I'm going crazy," she said. She didn't want to believe that a random man appeared before her in her room. That would just be insane. Elsa peaked from behind her hands to see the young man staring at her in shock. She quickly covered her eyes again. "I'm dreaming this—please Elsa wake up!"

Elsa moved away from her bookshelf and started to pace around her room, hitting her cheeks and pinching her arms, hoping to wake up. But nothing was happening—she wasn't waking up. "Come on, Elsa, wake up!" But he was still there, and he was now making his way towards her. "S-stay away," she said, pointing at him.

"You can see me?" he asked her, his voice sounding like silk.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

But he ignored hers as he dropped his staff and walked up to her, grabbing her hands in his. He smiled happily. "_You_ can see me! Someone who is not a child can see me!"

"What are you talking about, and how did you get into my room? I never saw the door open."

But the young man ignored her questions again and turned his attention out the window. "She's leaving," he whispered. He turned his attention towards Elsa, back out the window and to Elsa again. "Damn. I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Leave your window open." With his foot, he slid it under his staff and kicked it up in his hands.

Leave her window open? Did he actually come in through her window? But how if she saw him magically appear before her eyes?

He made his way towards the open window and stood on the windowsill. He looked back towards her, saluted, and jumped out the window. Elsa gasped as she ran towards the window expecting to find him falling towards his death, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going insane," she told herself. "I am really going insane."


End file.
